


Dysfunctional

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just say yes,” Aiba purrs, his breath hot against his ear; Jun is torn between punching him and tugging him up to kiss him just to shut him up, but Sho is on the other side of him, equally nipping and licking his other ear and that’s just makes it more difficult to decide, to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27).
  * Inspired by [Unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943724) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil). 



> originally posted in my journal.

1.  
  
“Just say  _yes_ ,” Aiba purrs, his breath hot against his ear; Jun is torn between punching him and tugging him [UP TO](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#) kiss him just to shut him up, but Sho is on the other side of him, equally nipping and licking his _other_ ear and that’s just makes it more difficult to decide, to think.  
  
“Or you can just let us do whatever we want to do to you, here, now,” Sho is the one purring this time and just the sound of it is enough to make Jun instantly hard.  
  
Aiba notices this and giggles, rolls his palm over the bulge on Jun’s designer jeans and leans in for a broader lick, from the underside of Jun’s chin to the sensitive skin trailing his jaw.  
  
“ _C-Caught_  –“ is what he manages to stutter, [EYES](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#) closing on their own because fuck, Aiba’s hand is doing such a good job at touching him and his dick is throbbing eagerly, begging for more. “W-Were going to get,  _ahh_ , caught –“  
  
Sho hums and kisses the side of his face. “We won’t if we’re going to take up Nino’s [OFFER](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#),” Sho explains as he bites Jun’s shoulder through his designer shirt, “two floors up, Ma-chan, and that’s it; Nino has a spare bedroom we can use and I’m pretty sure he won’t mind if we do. I bet Leader is keeping him busy,”  
  
Jun feels his hesitation melts slowly, but damn, the three of them, in Nino’s house? While Nino and Leader are – _shit_.  
  
“Just say yes, Jun-chan,” Aiba singsongs and is quickly slipping his fingers inside the waistband of Jun’s boxers, finding Jun hard and aching, the tip of him swelling, begging for more of that wonderful friction.   
  
Jun’s head is swimming with all the unfulfilled desire he has for these two bastards, feels his resolve going down the drain when Aiba ducks down to bite his erection through his pants.  
  
“Oh fuck, yes! Yes!” he finds himself half-yelling, as Sho and Aiba simultaneously haul him out the [CAR](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#) and into the elevator.  
  
  
2.  
  
The problem arises when they’re standing in front of Nino’s apartment door which is, unsurprisingly locked.  
  
Jun shifts and crosses his arms over his chest, his desire wilting and is quickly being replaced with an oncoming irritation.  
  
“So it’s locked,” he says, “shall we head home? Because I sure am not going to fucking call the brat just so he could –“  
  
Aiba stops him with a hand raised to his face, waving a shiny piece of something while grinning.  
  
“Relax, Jun-chan,” Aiba says, beaming. “We’ve got this covered; you just stay there and be pretty while Sho-chan and I do all the work for you this time, okay?”  
  
Jun snorts.  
  
  
3.  
  
Somehow, they managed to sneak inside Nino’s apartment, then to Nino’s spare bedroom without either Nino or Ohno noticing.  
  
Although, judging with the amount of noises Ohno and Nino are making back inside Nino’s bedroom, Jun is sure a tornado will pass and the two wouldn’t even notice it. Nino’s shouting profanities Jun doesn’t even know where he learned it, the sounds of something hard hitting the nearest wall is too loud Jun wonders if what Nino said about his neighbors being all [DEAF](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#) is true.  
  
Sho slips an arm around his waist and draws him down for a kiss.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Sho mumbles through his lips as Jun dazedly tracks Aiba’s movement from behind Sho, undressing as he locks the door. “The walls are sound-proofed. Nino had it installed two years before,”  
  
“I don’t think I need to know these things, but, thank you?” he says around a grimace but otherwise kisses Sho back.   
  
  
4.  
  
He is on his back with Sho’s cock halfway down his throat, while Aiba is wedged between his spread legs, sucking him.  
  
It’s a wonderful thing, really, but Jun also feels the little stabs of guilt whenever he’s with Sho and Aiba like this; it actually doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that he’s having second thoughts about them because he’s not, it’s just that…  
  
It’s just that it’s going to be very complicated in the end and he knows that the other two is aware about it, too. There will come a time where they’ll be expected to show off a girlfriend, a wife and that is the main reason why he brings his bandmates to that place to screw girls every once in a while.   
  
They couldn’t just get used to fucking each other, get used to the sight of cocks and ass because it’s not going to be like that in the future. They will have to marry and they will be expected to make babies – and getting used to fucking a man is going to be a real great problem when that time comes.  
  
“You’re thinking too much again,” Sho tells him, flicking him fondly across the forehead and thus effective taking him back to the present; he groans when Aiba chooses that moment to slip in another finger as Aiba sucks one of his balls into Aiba’s mouth. “Stop it,”  
  
Aiba pulls back enough to talk. “He’s thinking about tonight, Sho-chan,” Aiba comments and licks a hot, wet stripe up to the base that has Jun shaking in seconds as Sho holds his cock and uses it to hit Jun in the cheek. “He’s thinking if we’re both still capable of fucking girls the same way we fuck each other,”  
  
Damn Aiba-chan and his fucking mind-reading ability.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ma-chan,” Sho grumbles, bending forward and offering the head of his cock back into the cradle of Jun’s mouth. “soon enough you won’t need to worry about those anymore. But for now, be here with us because it pains me to see you sucking me while your mind is somewhere else,”   
  
Jun swallows Sho’s cock down and nods around the mouthful.  
  
5.   
  
The thing is, Jun likes this too much to even think of stopping.  
  
He’s not sure how Aiba and Sho and Nino do it, because he can’t; eversince he and Aiba started fucking, and then Sho joining later on, girls just sort of faded into nothing. He could look at a naked girl for a whole straight hour and yet, his body never reacted the way it would if he’s looking at Sho or Aiba.  
  
Leader told him once that it’s normal, that it doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be able to perform properly when it’s with a girl when the time comes but Jun knows it’s just wishful thinking. Why would he leave his bandmates alone after he’s sure they were safely inside the cubicles and the girls he assigned to them are taking care of them?   
  
Simple.   
  
He doesn’t want to hear them make those noises he usually hears from them when they’re with him, knows that his jealousy is what’s certainly going to destroy him and the relationship he has with them.  
  
“Jun,” Sho calls, fingers tight on Jun’s hips and leaving imprints on their wake as his cock slips in and out of Jun’s ass; Jun’s response is a muffled groan, because his mouth is otherwise occupied, swallowing Aiba’s cock as Aiba fucks his mouth leisurely.  
  
“Stay. With. Us.” Sho grunts, and he’s rutting behind Jun, faster now, letting Jun feel the way his cock throbs as he pulls and pushes in.  
  
Jun groans and holds himself up, parts his mouth and clenches around Sho, [EYES](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#) closing at the simultaneous groans that slip out from the backs of Aiba and Sho’s throats.  
  
6.  
  
He wakes [UP TO](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#) a socked foot poking him on the cheek.  
  
“That’s ten thousand yen for the overnight stay, plus ten thousand more for the ruined sheets. Pay up, assholes, or you’re never getting out from this room, ever. Don’t even try to argue because then you’d have to go home naked.”  
  
To his left, Aiba groans and shifts, almost hitting Jun on the face.  
  
“Noisy,” Aiba complains before he’s burrowing his face against the nape of Jun’s neck; Jun tries not to scream when Sho does the same thing on his other side, too.  
  
“Cool, there’s come everywhere,” Ohno comments from somewhere behind Nino but Jun is too busy trying to untangle himself from Aiba and Sho’s koala cling to care. “You should definitely take pictures of these, it’s too filthy!” Ohno follows, then, like an afterthought, “Shit, I’m getting hard,”   
  
“Go the fuck back to my room because we’re not fucking here,” Nino tells Ohno and Jun has this urge to yell at Nino and tell him to shut the fuck up. “Let me just collect the money and I’ll join you,”  
  
“Nino, you’re a fucking bastard,” Sho mutters and Jun wants to kiss the older man for saying the words he’s been dying to say.  
  
“Whatever,” Nino tells them, and Jun hasn’t had enough time to wonder what Nino opted on doing until he hears the sounds of clothes being rummaged, and then Nino’s gleeful cheers.  
  
“I’m taking twenty thousand yens from each of your [WALLETS](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/267675.html#),” Nino says, and Jun imagines ten painful ways to hurt Nino without using his hands. “since I’m sure you’re going to stay in and fuck again. The additional thirty thousand is for the next session,”  
  
“I’m going to cut your dick the next time I see it hanging out of your pants and I don’t care if it’s going to be the reason for Leader’s oncoming miseries,” he comments loudly.  
  
“Keep that up and I’ll charge you ten thousand more for threatening to dismember your kind and loving and good-looking friend,” Nino says but his voice sounded too far away that Jun has to wonder if he’s just imagining it. “who actually lets you in and lets you use his house so you could fuck like filthy pigs, but anyway, that’s done and there’s nothing I can do about it, and I’m sure you’re about to do it again, so --”  
  
The door closes and then Nino’s voice booms from behind it.  
  
“Happy fucking!”


End file.
